vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Core Cannon
Summary The Core Cannon is the main weapon in the Space Invaders franchise used to destroy the Invaders. Not much is known about it, but Get Even expanded upon its story, saying that it was created as a last resort against the Aliens. Although it was successful, it quickly started an arms race that led to major wars among humanity. In Infinity Gene, the Cannon is now more of a ship in itself with various different forms. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely High 6-C | High 6-B, likely High 6-A Name: Core Cannon (Named in Get Even), "Classic" (Named in Infinity Gene) Origin: Space Invaders Gender: Unknown Age: At least 30 Classification: Spaceship, Ultimate Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 3) | Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Black Hole Creation, Absorption (Its black holes can absorb projectiles, making it grow in strength), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by its own black holes), Forcefield Creation (Can created a forcefield which will damage any enemy that enters it) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, likely Large Island level (Can easily destroy and likely vaporize huge UFOs the size of mountains) | Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Completely destroyed the Gigantic UFO) Speed: High Hypersonic (Can cross several kilometers in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can move several hundreds of kilometers in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level (Comparable in size to mountain-sized UFOs) | Large Country level, likely''' Multi-Continent level''' (Can tank the destruction and likely vaporization of ships far larger than those in the original game) Stamina: Extremely high, likely Endless Range: Several kilometers | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Ships Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can only move horizontally | None Notable Feats: *Can vaporize both normal UFOs and Gigantic Ones *Defeated countless Invaders *Can outrace explosions Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Shot:' Fires a regular shot, capable of vaporizing ships -'Time Stop:' Bullets hitting the enemy while in Classic mode will stop time for a fraction of a second. -'Alternate Ships:' * Rapid: rapidly fires beams. * Search: fires curving lasers toward the enemy. * Wave: fires a shockwave that spreads horizontally. * Lock-On: locks on to enemies at the front and back and fires a homing laser. * Gravity: fires a black hole that increases in power as it sucks in enemy shots. * Round: fires an energy blast that destroys enemy shots located opposite to the ship's direction of travel. * Field: Automatically attacks enemies within an expanded field. The power of the attacks will increase if the field's size is cut in half. * Option: Probes known as 'options' accompany the ship, eliminating enemy fire and attacking at your command. * Variable: Fires an angularly adjustable laser cutter. * Boomerang * Silver Hawk * Inter Gray * Black Fly * R-Gray2 * Classic: fires a power beam that stops the time around enemies. Key: Original | Infinity Gene Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Space Invaders Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spaceships Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Taito Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Atari Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Energy Users Category:Time Stop Users